Removing and transporting an injured accident victim from a wrecked automobile presents problems that cannot be dealt with by stretchers or the gurneys that are standard equipment in ambulances and rescue vehicles. The problem has been addressed in some prior art patents but the solutions offered are complex and largely inefficient. In less critical types of situations there is a need for facilitating movement of a patient from one area to another when no mechanical means are available.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,110 discloses a transfer harness for lifting and transporting a large person but it does not provide for easy attachment to the victim or means for attending personnel to lift the harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,454 provides for an emergency extrication appliance but its cervical immobilizing collar and body straps unduly complicate the apparatus and are unnecessary if neck injuries are not suspected.
Published U.S. patent application No. US2002/0149253 discloses seating apparatus enabling rapid removal of an injured occupant from a vehicle in which the seat is installed. The disadvantage of this device is that is must be installed in the vehicle to be of any use.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple low cost lifting wrap that can be quickly and easily inserted beneath or around the body or body extremities of an injured or incapacitated person and, with the aid of lifting handles attached at appropriate points on the wrap, the person can be transported by two attendants.